leading_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Smash Bros. Mania
Main Article: here (Fantendo) ---- Super Smash Bros. Mania is a Smash Bros. game for the Nintendo Wii, created by ACL. In the Smash Bros. series, player needs to beat their opponents up, and be the last one standing. Many of the stages from various Nintendo Universes appear in the game, many with gimmicks. To help or hinder the player, (like all other Smash Bros. games) this game includes items the player and opponents can use. This game includes many features that are new to the Smash Bros. series, including 5-player online matches. Letting 5 players play instead of 4. Title Screen The title screen of the game may look like any other Smash Bros. game, however it is not the same. *''Single Player'' - The single player menu has various activities for one player. **''Adventure Mode: Tabbuu's Revenge'' - The adventure mode, continuing off from where Adventure Mode: Subspace Emissary left off, with Tabbuu defeated. Once again, this features a special 2 Player mode. **''Classic Mode'' - The original mode of battle from Super Smash Bros., once again including a Target Test and Race to the Finish extra modes. **''All-Star Mode'' - The classic unlockable battle once again appears! The game selects 3 enemies to fight against, with Mario always first, and Mr. Game & Watch always last. **''Arena Mode'' - Choose from many of the classic battles including: ***''Home Run Contest'' - See how far you can hit the dreaded Sand Bag! As always, there is a 10 second beat-em-up start! ***''Missions'' - Do 35 Missions alone or 15 with a partner! ***''Target Test'' - See if you can destroy all the targets in a time limit! **''Fighting Battle Bash'' - Fight the Fighting Polygon Team, Fighting Wireframes, Alloys. *''Multiplayer'' - Play from 1 to 4 players, with computers or not. **''Battle!'' - The classic multiplayer battle, choose who and what stage you want, and fight! **''Special Battle!'' - Choose if you would like to have special effects on you, including flowers, bunny hood, or metal! *''Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection'' - The Wi-Fi Connection mode, which includes Battle!, Home Run Contest, All-Star Double Mode (with 2 players) and betting on matches happening right now. *''My Music'' - The exact same feature from Brawl. *''Vault'' - The exact same featre from Brawl. **''Stage Builder'' - Now features new parts, new backgrounds and the ability to put trophies in the arena. **''Stickers'' - Same feature from Brawl. **''Trophies'' - Same feature from Brawl. Adventure Mode Main Article: Super Smash Bros. Mania/Adventure Mode: Tabbuu's Revenge Adventure Mode: Tabbuu's Revenge is a story mode continuing off where Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Adventure Mode ends. The team of heroes (and villains) are celebrating Tabbuu's defeat, when they get interrupted... Characters Main Article: /List of Characters In the game, there is a total of 24 default characters, 13 of which are newcomers. Each character has their own special moveset unique to them. There is also a total of 35 unlockable characters, with 22 being newcomers. There are also three 3rd Party Characters that are included in the above statistics. They are Megaman (unlockable), Pac-Man (unlockable) and Rayman. Items | | | | | | | | | | | }} Stages Hover over the picture to see the name of the stage. My Music My Music screen]] The My Music features returns from Brawl with a graphical makeover. It has many features, like changing the music that plays on a stage, what music you have collected and the total number of songs you have. Ratings The game has been highly praised, being given a 4/5 by IGN and a 9.5 by GameSpot. It has been called "the best addition to the Smash series by far!" by many reviewers. There was agreat concern about the third party characters vote, but due to the addition of the second poll, the critisizers have been satisfied. There has been many ups and downs with the inclusion of third party characters, as many have thought of why should another Sonic the Hedgehog character be included. Category:Fan Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Wii Games Category:Crossovers Category:Mario Games Category:Yoshi Games Category:Luigi Games Category:Star Fox Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Wario Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Animal Crossing Games Category:Metroid Games Category:Golden Sun Games Category:Pokémon Games *